Adenosine modulates a wide range of physiological functions by interacting with specific cell surface receptors. The potential of adenosine receptors as drug targets was first reviewed in 1982. Adenosine is related both structurally and metabolically to the bioactive nucleotides adenosine triphosphate (ATP), adenosine diphosphate (ADP), adenosine monophosphate (AMP) and cyclic adenosine monophosphate (cAMP); to the biochemical methylating agent S-adenosyl-L-methione (SAM); and structurally to the coenzymes NAD, FAD and coenzyme A; and to RNA. Together adenosine and these related compounds are important in the regulation of many aspects of cellular metabolism and in the modulation of different central nervous system activities.
The receptors for adenosine have been classified as A1, A2A, A2B and A3 receptors, belonging to the family of G protein-coupled receptors. Activation of adenosine receptors by adenosine initiates signal transduction mechanism. These mechanisms are dependent on the receptor associated G protein. Each of the adenosine receptor subtypes has been classically characterized by the adenylate cyclase effector system, which utilizes cAMP as a second messenger. The A1 and A3 receptors, coupled with Gi proteins inhibit adenylate cyclase, leading to a decrease in cellular cAMP levels, while A2A and A2B receptors couple to Gs proteins and activate adenylate cyclase, leading to an increase in cellular cAMP levels. It is known that the A1 receptor system include the activation of phospholipase C and modulation of both potassium and calcium ion channels. The A3 subtype, in addition to its association with adenylate cyclase, also stimulates phospholipase C and so activates calcium ion channels.
The A1 receptor (326–328 amino acids) was cloned from various species (canine, human, rat, dog, chick, bovine, guinea-pig) with 90–95% sequence identify among the mammalian species. The A2A receptor (409–412 amino acids) was cloned from canine, rat, human, guinea pig and mouse. The A2B receptor (332 amino acids) was cloned from human and mouse with 45% homology of human A2B with human A1 and A2A receptors. The A3 receptor (317–320 amino acids) was cloned from human, rat, dog, rabbit and sheep.
The A1 and A2A receptor subtypes are proposed to play complementary roles in adenosine's regulation of the energy supply. Adenosine, which is a metabolic product of ATP, diffuses from the cell and acts locally to activate adenosine receptors to decrease the oxygen demand (A1) or increase the oxygen supply (A2A) and so reinstate the balance of energy supply: demand within the tissue. The actions of both subtypes are to increase the amount of available oxygen to tissue and to protect cells against damage caused by a short term imbalance of oxygen. One of the important functions of endogenous adenosine is preventing damage during traumas such as hypoxia, ischaemia, hypotension and seizure activity.
Furthermore, it is known that the binding of the adenosine receptor agonist to mast cells expressing the rat A3 receptor resulted in increased inositol triphosphate and intracellular calcium concentrations, which potentiated antigen induced secretion of inflammatory mediators. Therefore, the A3 receptor plays a role in mediating asthmatic attacks and other allergic responses.
Adenosine is also a neuromodulator, possessing global importance in the modulation of molecular mechanisms underlying many aspects of physiological brain function by mediating central inhibitory effects. An increase in neurotransmitter release follows traumas such as hypoxia, ischaemia and seizures. These neurotransmitters are ultimately responsible for neural degeneration and neural death, which causes brain damage or death of the individual. The adenosine A1 agonists which mimic the central inhibitory effects of adenosine may therefore be useful as neuroprotective agents. Adenosine has been proposed as an endogenous anticonvulsant agent, inhibiting glutamate release from excitory neurons and inhibiting neuronal firing. Adenosine agonists therefore may be used as antiepileptic agents.
Adenosine antagonists stimulate the activity of the CNS and have proven to be effective as cognition enhancers. Selective A2a-antagonists have therapeutic potential in the treatment of various forms of dementia, for example in Alzheimer's disease and are useful as neuroprotective agents. Adenosine A2a-receptor antagonists inhibit the release of dopamine from central synaptic terminals and stimulate locomotor activity and consequently improve Parkinsonian symptoms. The central activities of adenosine are also implicated in the molecular mechanism underlying sedation, hypnosis, schizophrenia, anxiety, pain, respiration, depression and substance abuse. Drugs acting at adenosine receptors therefore have therapeutic potential as sedatives, muscle relaxants, antipsychotics, anxiolytics, analgesics, respiratory stimulants and antidepressants, and they may be used in the treatment of ADHD (attention deficit hyper-activity disorder).
An important role for adenosine in the cardiovascular system is as a cardioprotective agent. Levels of endogenous adenosine increase in response to ischaemia and hypoxia, and protect cardiac tissue during and after trauma (preconditioning). Adenosine agonists thus have potential as cardioprotective agents.
Adenosine modulates many aspects of renal function, including renin release, glomerular filtration rate and renal blood flow. Compounds, which antagonize the renal affects of adenosine, have potential as renal protective agents. Furthermore, adenosine A3 and/or A2B antagonists may be useful in the treatment of asthma and other allergic responses or and in the treatment of diabetes mellitus and obesity.
Numerous documents describe the current knowledge on adenosine receptors. These include Bioorganic & Medicinal Chemistry, 6, (1998), 619–641, Bioorganic & Medicinal Chemistry, 6, (1998), 707–719, J. Med. Chem., (1998), 41, 2835–2845, J. Med. Chem., (1998), 41, 3186–3201, J. Med. Chem., (1998), 41, 2126–2133, J. Med. Chem., (1999), 42, 706–721, J. Med. Chem., (1996), 39, 1164–1171, Arch. Pharm. Med. Chem., 332, 39–41, (1999), Am. J. Physiol., 276, H1113–1116, (1999) and Naunyn Schmied, Arch. Pharmacol. 362, 375–381, (2000).